The present disclosure relates generally to an energy absorbing device for use in a vehicle, for example, to reduce vehicle damage.
Bumper systems generally extend widthwise, or transverse, across the front and rear of a vehicle and are mounted to rails that extend in a lengthwise direction. Many bumper assemblies for an automotive vehicle include a bumper beam and an injection molded energy absorber secured to the bumper beam with a fascia covering the energy absorber.
Beneficial energy absorbing bumper systems achieve high efficiency by building load quickly to just under the load limit of the rails and maintain that load constant until the impact energy has been dissipated. Energy absorbing systems attempt to reduce vehicle damage as a result of a collision by managing impact energy absorption. Bumper system impact requirements are set forth by United States Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (US FMVSS), Canadian Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (CMVSS), European EC E42 consumer legislation, EuroNCAP pedestrian protection requirements, Allianz impact requirements, and Asian Pedestrian Protection for lower and upper legs. In addition, the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) has developed different barrier test protocols on both front and rear bumper systems. These requirements must be met for the various design criteria set forth for each of the various automotive platforms and car models. If there is even very limited damage to any component of the frame of the vehicle, costs of repairing the vehicle can escalate dramatically.
This generates the need to develop low cost, lightweight, and high performance energy absorbing systems that will deform and absorb impact energy to ensure a good vehicle safety rating and reduce vehicle damage in low speed collisions. Different components due to their inherent geometry and assembly requirements need different energy absorber designs to satisfy the impact criteria. Therefore, the automotive industry is continually seeking economic solutions to improve the overall safety rating of a vehicle. Hence, there is a continual need to provide a solution that would reduce vehicle damage and/or enhance a vehicle safety rating.